


Heart's Content

by Suzaku (foxjar)



Category: Code Geass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Era, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 17:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17708552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/pseuds/Suzaku
Summary: Lelouch accidentally uses his Geass on Suzaku at the worst moment.





	Heart's Content

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: January 2 — unwitting test subject.
> 
> I stretched the prompt pretty far from its meaning, but I suppose that’s just how it goes sometimes.

Like many of Lelouch’s mistakes in life, his latest blunder occurs when he lets his tongue run too long. He is scouring the kitchen for something to make for Nunnally’s dinner as Suzaku lectures him on every topic that seems to cross his mind: gambling, spending too much time alone, missing class. The last one makes Lelouch snort haughtily at his friend — the very man whose heart and soul belongs to the Brittanian military — being the one to lecture him on skipping school.

When Suzaku starts to run out of things to complain about, he returns to gambling — doesn’t Lelouch know how dangerous it is, and that he might end up hurt?

 _Better than you realize,_ Lelouch thinks, as he sets a carton of milk on the counter. There is a flirty reply on his lips before he can stop himself.

“Don’t act like you don’t...love me,” Lelouch says, his eyes meeting Suzaku’s. He almost stopped with the tease halfway; while his friend is oblivious to his feelings, he tries not to express it, even jokingly.

When he sees Suzaku’s body stiffen, he realizes something is terribly wrong. Suzaku’s eyes are rimmed with a deep red now as he smiles at Lelouch, who recoils at the sight, knocking the milk to the floor with his elbow.

It is Suzaku who wipes up the spill with a cloth; Suzaku who is touching Lelouch’s arm with such tenderness as he fusses over him.

“Are you okay?” Suzaku asks, leaning closer to Lelouch. “Are you hurt?”

“It was just milk,” Lelouch says, staring at the accursed rings in his best friend’s eyes as he attempts to tear his arm away. But Suzaku’s grip on him is so strong; his eyes alone could hold him.

“I know. That was just an excuse for me to get close enough to do this.”

Suzaku kisses him, his eyes slipping shut even as Lelouch pushes against his chest.

 _Love me,_ Lelouch had said. _Love me._

Now Lelouch will never know if his feelings were reciprocated, although there was such a small chance of that happening, anyway. But the opportunity being torn from him — by his own doing, no less — is crushing. His struggling weakens, and Suzaku takes this as acceptance as he slips his tongue into Lelouch’s mouth.

_This can’t be happening._

Their tongues touching is such a strange sensation to Lelouch: wet and soft and almost revolting. But Suzaku is holding him like he has always wished for; doting on him as he always dreamt of.

 _I did this,_ Lelouch thinks as they kiss.

It is both the best and worst day of Lelouch’s life. 

* * *

When Suzaku looks at Lelouch, his heart feels like it might burst; like he just finished an obstacle course for his military training, and Lelouch is the goal.

Lelouch has always been his goal.

The intensity of the emotion is sudden, but familiar; as if he has always felt this way, just never acted on it.

_Why?_

_Why couldn’t I tell Lelouch how much I loved him before?_

**Author's Note:**

> This would be an interesting concept to explore for a longer fic. I kind of started with the idea of “what if Lelouch accidentally gave Suzaku a different order?” And then this happened. :c


End file.
